A need exists for a sturdy enclosure for use with supporting solar arrays and with holding electronics in a weather resistant manner.
A further need exists for liftable enclosure that can be lifted by a crane to a barge or flatbed full loaded with electronics that will not deform or twist or subject the electronics to weather.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.